The teacher I've Known
by Silvas
Summary: A cute lone boy get lost in a school he doesn't know. Will he find the happiness he's been looking for, or just received harsh harrasment from his school mate?
1. My Teacher is Gorgeous

Warning: this fic is AU, not connected to the original story at all. Also, I'm also trying to change the character's personality a bit. Thought that this one is going better to match with my fic story. Also please forgive me with all of the bad grammers and vocabulary. This is my first fic anyway ^ ^  
  
RATING: I think none at this chapter, but will soon be developed at the next chapter ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer : Yami Ei belong to Hakusensha and Yoko Matsuhita. I just playing with the character for a while. Some characters you are not familiar with I create them with myself ^ ^ Note: mean thoughts. Well, enjoy the story  
  
THE TEACHER I'VE KNOWN Chp one: My Teacher is Gorgeous  
  
" Hisoka! Hey, hisoka! Did you hear what I say ??" Hisoka wiping away his tear with his palm, sobbing a little as he nodded weakly. " Yes...auntie.." His auntie making an annoyed sigh, clearly showed her anger towards the boy. " Listen, Hisoka! " She hissed, " You know that this is the only thing I can do. Your parents only left you so little of money. You should be grateful that I'm willing to cover the cost so you are able to enter Rakuen High School . Can't you at least respect me and stop your crying?? Oh my God, You're a boy, Dont you know that???"  
  
Hisoka clutched his pant's fabric tightly, trying so hard to stop his tears from flowing. He didn't mean to cry, really. It just happened even before he realized it. I'm weak Hisoka muttered to himself sadly. That's why everyone hate me.. " This is your application form," his auntie give him a paper. "Fill it . You can returned it by yourself, don't you? Don't tell me that I have to keep you company."  
  
" No, Auntie!" hisoka shook his head quickly. "I can do it by myself." "Good!" His auntie sounded satisfied. One annoyed burden finally lifted from her. " Go now. You don't want to late at your first day school, right? The school bus will arrive about one hour." " Yes, auntie." Hisoka standing up, bowing a little to his auntie. " Thank you for all of your help." The woman waving her hand irritably. " Yeah, yeah, I know.No need to thank me." Hisoka bowed again, turning back to leave. He reached the front door knob and pulled it when he heard her auntie called him again. " Oh, and one thing! Don't EVER go back and asked for my help again. This is the last thing I done for you. Do you understand?" Hisoka biting his lip, fighting back the tears that welling up again. He slid down the door to close at his back. The only relative he had now has dumped him. He has no one in the world. Alone, in the new city he's completely unfamiliar with. Hauling himself, Hisoka walking through the dirt path leading to sidewalk road. He didn't have anything. His father died long time a go. His mother was sick and all the family's treasure used for her medical treatment. The only thing was left is just a small bag he held close to his chest, contain few clothes and some important things. Hisoka stopped at nearest bus stop, waiting patiently. No one waiting for a bus except him. The road is empty. No walking people, only sound of leaves rustling to each other. Hisoka not get used to silent. In Tokyo where he lived, people rushing and walking everywhere. In the corner, in the shop, or in the street, there was no place to feel lonely. Here, as far as Hisoka can see only endless long road, grey and empty, with few blossomed sakura growed behind the street fence. I won't getting use to this, Hisoka tought sadly ,It's all not seemed real for me. Like I lived in another world, and there is no place for me in this place.  
  
Fortunately he didnt have to wait too long. The bus is coming. Small red form appeared within the long grey road. The boy wiping away his tears. He must admit that he rather glad to see the bus. It's the first lived sign he saw this day, well unless his auntie, but at least this bus wont scold him with harsh words and cold stare like his auntie did. Maybe... Hisoka whispered to himself Maybe this school wont be so bad like I imagined. Who knows that I can be happy there? He shrugged, hoping to the bus with small hope planted at his chest.  
  
*****  
  
Rakuen High School is quiet at the morning. Every students sit in their calss, listened to their boring teacher. If there is any sound, only small monotone voice of the teacher's teaching, echoing through long corridor. " Im bored," Watari Yutaka, the headmaster of the school proclaimed. He stretched his hand, letting out a yawn. " Kanoe-san, when the new student will arrive?" Kanoe, his private secretary glancing slightly at his watch." I'm not sure, Sir. He should be here anytime soon." " I see. New boy in the middle of a term like this. We are going to have full examination in one month. This boy sure is has a gut" " I also explained that, sir, but the woman who registered him is persistant. She said that the boy is smart and it wont be a big problem for him. The boy's mark is above average tough. I can't find any reason to object." "So he is smart ?" Watari asked." Then why you look not satisfied, Kanoe- san? He can make as a good asset for our school." "Sure, Sir." Kanoe replied," That's why I received him, but there is one problem remained." " Oh?" Watari knitted his brow, sounded interested. " Then what it is?" " Well..." kanoe stopped, not sure before he continued. " The only problem is that I saw the boy's picture and he look extremely very-very cute. For a boy as pretty as him in our boys only school, Sir, you positively know what will possibly happen." " Ugh...sure" Watari sit back at his chair." Why this kind of problem always happened at boy's only school? Are you already tell his relative about this, kanoe-san?" "Sure!" the old man replied." I've told her hundreds of time that it's dangerous for a boy ass cute as him, but she seemed not really care." " What a cruel woman," Watari grumbled," I really-really get bored facing hundreds of students cases and here still coming new problems. Oh, well....let's hope that the boy is not as pretty as you saw in the picture. Picture can trick, y'know?" Kanoe make a deep sigh. "Sure, let's hope like that." Faint knock at the door, followed by a woman voice. " Excuse me, may I come in?" "Sure, Wakaba-sensei. Go inside." Watari shouted, loud enough to be heard from the outside. The door pushed open, a young beautifull woman in early mid twenty stepped inside. A smile at her face. " Sorry if I interupted your conversation, Sir, but I found this boy wandering in the main hall. He said that he want to meet you." Hesistantly a small boy appeared behind Wakaba. " I'm sorry I was late, Sir," he bowed, blushed slightly. " This school is so big. I get lost and can't find your office." "Uh.. It's okay," Watari sighed, stunned at that pretty face. Kanoe is right. The boy is so cute, with shimmering gold blonde hair and wide green eyes. He is so small tough, looked so frail inside his school uniform which's rather too big for him. Beside him, kanoe make a desperate sigh too. " No wonder," Watari smiled slightly to himself. " Looks that our last hope now is in vain." " Sir?" Wakaba waved her hand at his face, looking slightly worried."Are you okay?" "S..sure." Watari coughed, unhappy for being catch out of guard. He extract the application form from the boy, flipping some of the page." Wakaba- sensei," he called," you show him his new class? His new teacher should be Asato-sensei." "Yes, Sir," wakaba replied cheerfully." I have no class to teach until afternoon. Do you want me to show his dorm too?" " Yes, please if you can. Oh, and one more thing." Watari pointed at the small boy. " boy, what's your name?" " It's Hisoka, Sir," Hisoka replied politely " Hisoka?" Watari frowned." I'll remember that. Somehow I have a bad feeling that you'll be added into my list of problem soon." Hisoka blinked, trying to absorb what's his headmaster just said. Me? List of problem? But why? he opened his mouth to asked farther, but a hand caught his wrist and lead him outside, without realizing a confusement marred at his face.  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka trailed wakaba-sensei behind. The genki young teacher has showed him his new dorm. His room is small, but looked utterly comfortable, with two small beds and two drawers. He saw taht one of the drawer is already occupied, showing that he is going to have a new roomate. Wakaba-sensei told him that his roomate is in class now. He can met him when the class is over. Some peculiar eyes stared at him when he walked through the corridor. Hisoka gigled. They make him not comfortable. Why they stared at me that way? Hisoka wondered. Am I looked strange? I never been looked like that before And the words Watari told him before he left his office continue to disturbing him. He said that I'm going to be add at the list of trouble soon. Why?, the boy chewed at his lip. Am I looked like a trouble maker? But I don't want to make a trouble... " Hisoka-kun?" Hisoka jolted back from his wondering. " Y-yes, Sensei?" " We've arrived," the woman smiled widely ." This is your new class, and that's Asato-sensei. He's going to be your teacher." Hisoka followed wakaba's pointed finger to a tall lean figure standing in front of the class. At the second his heart nearly jumped from it's cage. He never saw such a purest beauty before. Tousled brown-black hair framed a perfect face, shadowed by few strands of hair. The eye, now that Hisoka can notice, is a rich colour of violet. He has a calming gentleness aura around him. " He is gorgeous, isn't he?" Wakaba laughed, noticing a faint flushed at the boy's pale cheeks. " No need to be shy. I know many guys can't stop blushing when they first saw Asato-sensei. Even our great headmaster too." " W-Watari-san?" hisoka shuttered. " Yes," Wakaba chuckled, " And you know what? You are also so cute when you are blushing Hisoka-kun." " A....I.." Hisoka stammered, blushing even harder than before. oh, well Wakaba tought, musing to herself. Enough teasing a poor boy. She smiled slightly, pushed the class door with her slim finger. " Ready?" Hisoka nodded. "Yes sensei." Wakaba entered the class first. Hisoka followed her. He soon felt uncomfortable as all the eyes in the class stared at them, including Asato- sensei eyes. " Good morning, Asato-san" Wakaba greeted . " I bring you your new student. He is cute isn't it?" Loud laugh echoing in the class, accompanied by some whistle. Hisoka felt that his face going red, expecially at the slight smile Asato-sensei has at his face. The black haired man raised his hand, soon the class quiet at the gesture. He nodded to Hisoka." Do you want to introduce himself?" " Y-yes,sensei," Hisoka stammered, angered with himself for acting so clumsy. He bowed deeply to the class, fighting with the nervousness that begin to build. " My name is Hisoka. I came from Tokyo. I move here due to a specific reason. I'm still new at this city, expecially at this school. I hope so much that you all willing to help me...." Hisoka looked up at his friend, slightly relieved that there's no question for him, everyone seem so busy whispering to each other. " Is there any empty sit for Hisoka-kun?" Tsuzuki scanned around. One boy sit at the edge of the class raised his hand. " Sensei, the chair besides me is empty." Tsuzuki sighed." No, not with you, Kuwabara. Is there's other empty sit?" No one answered. All of the chairs have been occupied. Tsuzuki sighed again, gived the boy a concerned look. " Is that's okay with you?" The boy nodded. Sweet innocent smile formed at his face. " Yes, sensei." Tsuzuki watched him as the small form walking across the arranged desk to his new sit, oblivious to some hungry stare come from his friend. A dark gleam piercing from Kuwabara, who eyeing the boy like a hunter who find it's delicious prey. ******  
  
Finally! End chapter one ^ ^ Give me a review pleaseee? I'll continue this fic if you like it :D 


	2. Life In The School

Note:. Still I remind you that this fic is AU and I changed the character's personality so you wont meet a cold Hisoka and a happy-go-lucky Tsuzuki. Got it?  
  
Disclaimer: Tsuzuki and Hisoka is not mine, they belong to Yoko Matsuhita.  
  
Warning: mild shonen ai , Brother Complex !!  
  
THE TEACHER I'VE KNOWN Chapter two : Life In the School  
  
When Hisoka back at his room that afternoon, his roommate has back too. A thin tall boy with brown curly hair. A large glasses hanging at his nose. "My name in Oshi," he introduced himself, holding a thick dusty encyclopedy at his hand. " I'm at second grade this year." Hisoka shook his hand gratefully. " I'm Hisoka. I'm still new here." " Yeah, I know," Oshi smiled, adjusting his glasses." Wakaba-sensei has told me all about you. She said that you're going to make as a nice roommate." The blonde boy laughed softly, warm flushed at his pale cheek. " Thanks. Wakaba-sensei praised me too much." Oshi shook his head. " No, I think you are a nice boy too. Oh, yeah, I forget to tell you." He walked into one of the drawer. " It's yours," Oshi pointed," And that's your bed. I think you've known it already." Hisoka nodded. " My things aren't much tough." " Really ?? Wow, That's odd! I need a large-large drawer to contain all of my books." Oshi sighed. " I think I have to buy a new one by myself. This one is not enough." Hisoka agreed. He could see various books, large or small, being stuffed carelessly at the drawer. Some placed above it since no room was left. "...Well...," Oshi shrugged," Why don't you go around the school? It's very big. I got lost few times when I first entered this school." Hisoka laughed. " I know. I was lost this morning. Thanks for the suggestion. I think I'll take a walk for a while."  
  
******  
  
" Tsuzuki-san?" Tsuzuki didn't need to turn around to see who's approaching him. Only one person in this school who called him without the formal sensei attribute. He stopped, waiting for the other to catch on his step. " Are you going to go home?" " No," Tsuzuki replied. " I still has some class after this. Why are you bothering to ask?" Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, handed over a stack of papers at Tsuzuki. " Take this," he ordered," This is your math paper exam. I don't know why I found this at my desk. I tought you forgot to put it there." Tsuzuki frowned, taking the papers from Tatsumi. " I never false at recognizing my own desk. Maybe you are the one who take it." " Oh, my God, Tsuzuki ! Why I bothering to take it from you?? Math's paper test won't be any used for me! I am a History teacher!!" Tsuzuki waved his hand irritably. He is going to late for the class if this useless conversation still going on. And the most important was that he in a foul mood today. His mood changed as often as the cloud blew by the wind. Tatsumi shrugged, already getting used by his friend's easy changed attitude. Tsuzuki could be so gentle and warm at one time but very annoyed at other time. It's useless to speak to him now. " Yeah, yeah I knew you want to get rid of me soon. I has a class too after this. But I want to talk something important. I saw your new student this morning." " You did?" Tsuzuki asked, not paying interest at the topic." Something is wrong?" " Tsuzuki!!" Tatsumi yelled, began to feel irritated ." Don't pretend that you didn't notice. He look so much like him!!" " No, HE don't!!!" Tsuzuki snapped, eyes shot with anger. " Stop speaks something nonsense!! No one can imitated him!! Do you understand?? Now leave me alone!!" With that Tsuzuki turned, half running to the class. Tatsumi folded his arm, watched his friend's back with sad expression. Tsuzuki..., He tought, You haven't forgotten him, Did you? When will you let your heart be freed from the agony? He is dead. No one can changed that.  
  
******  
  
Hisoka walked through the corridor,felt the warm breeze caressed his face. The fragrance of sweet flowers filled the air, carried by the summer's wind from opened window. The sun shone brightly, casted a dim glow through the boy's small body. This school is nice Hisoka taught. All of the building is painted white. Big windows in every inch of the wall. The only thing annoyed was a very long corridor that connected every classes. Needed approximately half an hour to crossed from the edge to edge. Tiny bonsai being placed neatly on a drawer, accompanied by a pot of thorny cactuar and full bloomed hydrangea. I've been passing a lot of flower and plants when I'm walking through this corridor. Wonder if our headmaster likes it a lot? Hisoka imagined a man with long blonde hair, a frame of glasses at his nose, wore a white lab coat instead of black suit, and a bonquet of red rose at his arms. Yes, It's looked mix The boy smiled to himself Watari looked so much like my flower's arrangement teacher before, except that she's a woman...  
  
---BUMP---  
  
Something hard crushed the boy, sent him reiled few steps backward.  
  
" Hey!! Watch where are you going !!!"  
  
Hisoka blinked, trying to get away from the dizziness. A stack of papers flied at the air and fell to the floor with gracious movement, scaterred. " Oh, please forgive me," he apologized, lifted his head to see the person he bumped into. It was the boy who sat behind him at the class. " Ku...Kuwabara?" Kuwabara looked at him with the same startled expression. However, it was soon faded, replaced by a silly mocking grin. " Oh, it's you," he replied coldly, crossed his arms at his chest. " Apologize won't solve the problem. That's all my assignment task. It's very important, y'know? Do you know what important means ? And you made it fell to the floor." " I'm so sorry," Hisoka replied," I was lost in tought. I didn't see you in front of me." He bending down at his knees, began picked up the papers. " I'll gather it for you." Kuwabara lifted his eyebrow, amused by the boy's reaction. Never knew that this boy was so dumb. He's the one who bumped at him realiezed that the other boy was lost in tought. It sure will be amusing. Not everyday you could see a small little angel walked lonely in the corridor. " Sure," Kuwabara said, maintained an angered tone at his voice." Make sure all is in appropiate order. I don't the pages in reverse to each other." The boy nodded, too absorbed with his job. He didn't notice as Kuwabara gestured his friend who stood in front of the class, busy chatting with the others.  
  
This is the last one Hisoka tought, satisfied with himself. He stood up to hand over he papers to kuwabara, when he noticed the other boy. A tall boy thin glasses, silver hair framed his beautifull pale face. His eye, was a shade of gray. The other eye was hidden behind the layer of his hair. Hisoka could tell that this boy was gorgeous, but something in him made him not comfortable. He felt that he melted slowly under the piercing gaze.  
  
Muraki smiled as he stared at the small boy in front of him. Admiring at how the innocent emerald eyes looked at him fulled with question. The pale hand lifted, as he brushed away few strands of hair from his angelic face. The soft petal lip slightly parted, inviting. Muraki wondered how would it feel when he crushed it with his own. Kuwabara has told him before that a beautifull boy has moved to his class before. A boy who's so perfect to get bulied. They haven't found an amusing target since the last one moved from the school, couldn't bare the terror he had to face everyday. It was the best way. No one dare to report or messed around with Muraki.  
  
" Hey, boy, what's your name?" Muraki offered his hand. The boy glanced at it hesistantly before giving his hand. " Hisoka," he said slowly, still held Kuwabara's papers at his other hand. " I am Muraki," Muraki replied," I am one grade older than you so you have to call me senpai." " Y-yes senpai-" The boy winced, as Muraki gripped his hand harder. He tried to pulling away, but another hand circled his waist, holding him at place. " Don't worry," Muraki chuckled," I just want to give you a present for our first memorable meeting." He leaned down, capturing the boy's soft virgin lip into his own. The boy jerked, trying to squirmed away, mumbled some words of protest. Loud laugh echoed at the corrridor, accompanied by clapping hands.  
  
" Murakiii!!! You found a new toy, don't you???" " Muraki!!," Another one yelled," Go fucked him!! Ohhh, man he looked delicious." Laugh bursting again. " Give him to me after you finish, won't youu?"  
  
Muraki pulled away from the kiss, still holding the now trembled body. The boy flushed, trying to catch up his breath. Tears formed at his wide emerald eyes. " Let me go!!" he cried, placed his arms at Muraki's chest, shoving it backward. This time Muraki allowed him, as he loosened his grip. The boy took the chance to escape, stumbled few steps backward. He turned, running away from the corridor as fast as his tiny leg could. Muraki laughed, wiping away his mouth with his palm. " He tasted so sweet," he said, turned at Kuwabara who watched him with a smirk. " And very beautifull too. This will be far more amusing than I ever imagined. Finally I can find a fun from my usual boring day...."  
  
******  
  
Tsuzuki slammed the door to his apartment open. Inside was very dark, except the dim moon light that entered from the window, reflected into white glassy floor. The dark haired man sighed, moved to the switch to turn on the lamp. Soon the brightness swept over the room, almost blinding, revealed well furnished furnitures. All of it were very expensive, made by wellknown designers. It was not a big problem for Tsuzuki. He had lot, lot of money to spend, eventough not many knew. Who would think that a person who wanted to work so hard as a low salary teacher actually is a milliouner? But Tsuzuki never liked his luxury apartment. Behind of all the brightness he felt so lonely.With no one to speak with, no one who could hear his story after a long time work. It's all so empty. Like the apartment was not connected to the outside world, like it was just a separate space, hanging in eternity. Maybe it was just his imagination, but one thing is clear that it wasn't like this. It was once filled with happiness and laughter. Everyday was coloured by love. A sanctuary. That was, before Hijiri left him.  
  
Tsuzuki flopped at the white couch, picked a small photo frame on a small table. A young boy with black hair gazing back at him with beautifull smile at his face.  
  
" Hijiri..." Tsuzuki whispered, traced the boy's face with his finger. "Today there's a new boy in my class. I wasn't realize it, but Tatsumi is right. He looked so much like you. He has the same bright emerald eyes and the same slender figure. I once taught that maybe God has sent you back to me in him. But I knew you don't. You can't coming back anymore.." The boy in the picture not answering, still with unmoved smile at his lip. "...But don't worry," Tsuzuki smiled," For me there always be one Hijiri. No one can replaces you in my heart. My heart is yours and always be yours...my beloved brother...." Tsuzuki leeaned to the couch, felt tiredness soon capturing him. He closed his eyes, let his mind wandering, searching into a deep buried memory. A beautifull park with a wooden bench under sakura tree. The petal swirling around with the wind, danced. Sun shone brightly, made rainbow colour as it reflected into a small pool. A young boy tiptoed from the bushes, moved closer.  
  
".....Onii-chan?"  
  
Someone is called....Who? Geez, I feel so sleepy... Tsuzuki yawned, opened his eyes. A small boy staring at him with sparkled emerald eyes. "Oni-chan, are you asleep?"  
  
Tsuzuki stretched, looked slightly annoyed." Hijiri-chan, the wind is so warm and I feel so sleepy. Can't I sleep for a moment, pleaseee?  
  
Hijiri laughed, beautifull tone flied to the air. " Sure," he said," but this is almost dark. You said that you wnt to help me do my homework , didn't you?"  
  
" I change my mind," Tsuzuki grinned," Sleep will be a better idea." Hijiri pouted. " BUT, Oni-chan, You DID promise!!" " Yeah, yeah," Tsuzuki waved his hand, giving a sign of surrender. " Ok, I'll help you. I don't understand why you always had difficulty at mathematic. You have to master that if you want to be...what...?"  
  
"..... Teacher!" Hijiri finished to him. " Yes, teacher. I forgot. Why you want to be a teacher so badly? I tought it's not a promising job."  
  
Hijiri laughed again., reached for Tsuzuki's hand, and hauled him out of the bench. " I'm not telling you," he winked," It's my secret."  
  
" Secret?" Tsuzuki circled his arm at the smaller's boy shoulder. "Since when you keep secret from your oni-chan?"  
  
The boy ducked his head, running away before turned back to stick out his tongue. " Oniii-channn!!!" he yelled." I said that I'm not going to tell you! It's my secret." " Aw~" Tsuzuki made a face, looked slightly hurt," Go tell your oni-chan or..."  
  
" Or what?" Hijiri not moved from his place. Clear emerald eyes shot with question. His pink lip curling up a smile. Tsuzuki took a deep breath, pretended to be angry as he stepped closer and put one hand at the boy's shoulder."...or I'll kiss you." Hijiri stunned for a moment, before leaned back at Tsuzuki. Head buried deep at his chest. Pair of hesitating arms moved to circled the man's waist .  
  
"...Yes, oni-chan," he whispered low." You can kiss me anytime you want. I love you." Tsuzuki smiled, stroking the boy's soft hair gently. He planted a light kiss at Hijiri's forehead. " I knew it," he said," I love you too..."  
" ...Forever..."  
*******  
NOTE : before everyone scold me I told you that Tsuzuki and Hijiri is not a real brother. ( They are adopted)  
  
Thanks all for the reviews I like it so much. Don't know that you like my fics :D . Forgive me for the slow posting. I have so much things to do recently. And I also looking for a good doujinshi sites. If you find one tell me please? I don't understand not translated doujinshi *sigh*  
  
For panatlantic, I make Watari as a headmaster since I tought he will be mixed. Kanoe is just too old and typical ( like my was bored headmaster :D) 


	3. The Bad Side

HI ! Sorry for taking so long but I really didn't have any time to write this fic _ The blond boy sighed.   
Wakaba smiled as he saw the small boy arguing with his own feeling. He is looked very confused as he tilted his head, slightly pouted. she mused   
" Oh!" The boy startled, snapped from his own tought." I'm sorry, Sensei. I was losed in tought."  
" It's okay." Wakaba replied, glancing around. " It has gotten dark. Don't you think you should already go back to your dorm?"  
The boy jumped out from his sit " Yes,"he smiled, bowing deeply."Thanks for listening to me, Sensei. It felt much better."  
Wakaba nodded, patting the boy at his slim soulder. " Whenever you have a problem, just come to me. I will help you as much as I can. Remember, stay away from certain kids whom you not felt comfortable around. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
" Good. See you tommorow then." She turned to leave but then stopped at the track." And don't worry about your love problem," She added," Guess I will play a match maker game soon."  
The boy blushing hardly and Wakaba laughed madly at her way home  
  
******  
  
The school was crowd, not like usual. One big stage built at the center of the yard, which was usualy used for weekly ceremony. Only one thing meant. Somethingwas going to be celebrated. It must be important. Watari never allowed any meaningless event being held in the school.  
Tsuzuki stepped down from his red car, looked around to find any clue. He didn't find it tough. Nothing explained for what event it was. Only few students worked for the stage. Another must be already sit in the class. Not every student given an permission to skip the class, except for the student's council.Tsuzuki stepped closer to one of the boy who was holding a big pink banner. The boy noticed him and bowed to show his respect.  
" Good morning, Sensei," he greeted.  
Tsuzuki nodded." Good morning too. What are you working at? Is that some kind of a stage?"  
" Yes, sensei," The boy replied politely, pointed at the banner he held. " This is all for Valentine day. We asked our headmaster whether we could celebrate it or not and to our suprise he approved it. He said that students need a break too. Valentine is still a week later. We have more than enough time to prepare. We planned to invite the girls from Kanaka High School."  
" Girls?" Tsuzuki asking back,"Well, it quite an advancement. Our school never held a joined party before. The student must be happy."  
" Yes, Sensei," The boy grinned widely." Most of my friends couldn't stop bouncing the first time I told them this news."  
Tsuzuki smiled, imagined in his head the silly action. No wonder. I't easy to get bored when all you could see everyday is only boy and boy also. The most happiness time to feel love at school expecially at high school would be wasted. Well, except that you liked to see another boy, expecially the pretty feminine looking....  
Tsuzuki added, then quickly dismissed it from his head. he grumbled irritably.  
" Sensei?" The boy chirped, oblivious at his teacher changed of mood." Do you want to help? There's still so much thing to do"  
" I'm sorry but I can't ,"Tsuzuki rejected the offer," I still have some class to teach. Maybe later."  
The student nodded and muttered some kind of thanks. Tsuzuki smiled, heading for his class. Hee passed the long corridor quickly, realizing that he's already late. Certainly didn't want for his students to wait anytime more longer.  
He stopped in front of the class, turning the handle before entered. All of the students stood up, gave him a morning greeting. Tsuzuki told them to sit and placed his books at the table. His eyes reluctantly caught a small boy sat at the back. Was it a coincidence but Tsuzuki realized that the boy's emerald eyes locked at him too. Hijiri's eyes. Hijiri was always looked at him the same way.  
Tsuzuki cursed   
" CLAS!!" Tsuzuki yelled, half from frustation." Open your book! We'll begin from where we left before!"  
And he shot a dead glare at the poor boy who was still stared at him innocently. It was worked, for the boy looked startled and quickly lowered his head guiltily.He still hasn't lifted his head after few minutes but T suzuki didn't paid any care. , He taught. But the way the boy sat was rather strange. He sat very close to the edge of the chair like he wanted to keep as far away as possible with the one sat beside him. It was Kuwabara.   
Tsuzuki shook his head, scolded himself for once again got distracted to the boy. He reminded himself.  
  
*****  
  
The little boy didn't dare to lift his face. A harsh galare frrom certain violet eyes stabbed deeply at his heart.  
He asked sadly.  
Kuwabara looked at the boy with a silly smirk. He couldn't see the emerald eyes as it was covered with the long bangs, but he noticed that the pink lip was trembled.  
He wondered, surely it wasn't chance to be wasted of.  
" Hey!" The black haired boy called. Hisoka stiffened, glancing at him with fear." W-what is it?"  
" No, actually I'm kinda bored. Let's play a while, shall we? I think you must be bored too."  
Kuwabara caught the boy's small hand from behind the desk, caressing the fingers lightly, playing with the soft skin, slowly moved to his wrist...  
" NO!!" The boy cried, jerking from Kuwabara. His eyes were started to be filled with tears. He brought his arms and clutched it tightly at his chest, trembling badly.  
Kuwabara chuckled, amused by the boy's reaction. He's just so easy to be taunted. After made sure no one noticed, Kuwabara leaned close enough to made sure that the boy could feel his warm breath at his neck. " What? Don't want to play?" He mocked.  
The boy shook his head lightly, low whimpers escaped from his lip.  
" Oh, too bad," Kuwabara sighed," But I want to play with you." He brushed his lip lightly at the boy's pale neck, feeling the skin tensed as the boy made a small sobs, warm liquid trailed down to his cheeks." D-don't do this to me..." He begged, trying to squirming away, but Kuwabara held a firm grip at his shoulder, nipping at the soft skin hard enough to left a mark.  
" NO!!!" Hisoka winced, shoved the other boy hard at his chest. But he was forget that he sat at the edge and he lost balanced, trashed to the floor along with his wooden chair. All of the eyes which have been busy with the task soon drawed to the accident.  
Tsuzuki frowned, approaching the boy from his desk." Hisoka? What has happen?"  
The boy's not answering, and for the first time Tsuzuki noticed that the small body trembled from the head to toe. No matter how much Tsuzuki persisted to stay away, he still hasn't a heart to ignore the boy at such a pitiful state. He placed a hand at the boy's shoulder, shaking it lightly. " Hisoka? What is it? Are you hurt?"  
Hisoka lifted his head, and Tsuzuki astonished as he saw his face streaked with tears. The stunning emerald orbs gazing with fear.   
  
"Hi..."  
" I'm sorry Sensei!" The boy cut his words panickly, mistaking the expression Tsuzuki had at his face." I'm so sorry! Don't be mad at me! Please, please, I'm sory! I'm so sorry!"  
" I'm not mad..." Tsuzuki replied, suprised at the sudden sadness jolted in his heart. He wiping away the tears with his palm gently." What has happen?"  
" ...I..."  
" He's sick," Kuwabara answered from his desk." He was said to me that he got a headache."  
" Hisoka? Is that true?"  
Hisoka bitting his lip, debated whether he should tell the truth or not. Tsuzuki- sensei maybe could help him, but he was in the class now. He sure never wanted all of his classmates knew that he has become one of the sexual harassment victim, so he just nodded, and saw from the edge of his eyes that Kuwabara made a wide victory smirk.  
" You should tell if you feel not well," Tsuzuki frowned, " Do you want to go to the infimary?"  
"...Yes..." Hisoka replied weakly.  
" Do you think that you can manage to go there alone?"  
" Yes, Sensei."  
" Good!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, helping the boy onto his feets then turned his attention to the class." Let's get back to the task!" He ordered.  
Hisoka made a way to the door slowly, winced as he walked. Looked like he twisted the muscle when he fell before. He slid the door closed and leaned against it with his back.  
He covered his face with his hands, suddenly feeling so embarassed and so weak.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Yay! So do you like it? Review, review please :D Your nice comment will encourage me to write. Eventough I'm a slow updater I'll try my best not to let this fic become a cliff hanger, Ok? 


End file.
